


The Twisted Game of Dr. Scena

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Kink, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character - Freeform, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Dick Grayson and Jason Todd and kidnapped and trapped in virtual reality world and forced to work together if they want to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason's eyes open and he gets an idea of where he is, it looks like a little kids bedroom; toy chest, drawers a closet and a mirror. He's laying on the bed as if he just woke up from a dream, he remembers he was with Dick and the next thing they knew they were jumped by people with gas masks. Jason knew that he wasn't going to get any answers sitting here so he gets off the bed and immediately notices something isn't right. He runs over to the mirror and something definitely isn't right. In the mirror staring back at him was a little boy!

 

Jason left the room running calling for anyone that might be in the house, he hears the voice of an adult woman in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jason says with his obnoxious little boy voice. Jason gets to the kitchen, in the middle of the kitchen stands a woman in a lovely blue dress, she looks like a classy 1950's housewife. She has short dark hair and pale skin and bares a striking resemblance to... 

"Dick?" Jason asks.

"Jason?" The woman asks back.

They stare at each other for a bit, but also trying to get an idea of what their situation. Jason finally breaks the silence.

"So uh, how long have you been here?"

"I woke up on the couch with a bottle of booze in my hand, I knew something was off when I realized I was in high heels, I found what appears to be my purse in the kitchen and opened up a small mirror and say....this." Dick says as his hands gesture down to his new body. Dick's Mom bod was quite lovely; cute smooth legs, well done hair, nice firm breasts and nice little booty.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asks while looking around.

"Not sure....you hungry?"

Jason was actually very hungry for some reason.

"Yeah, weird you'd ask that?"

"I know, but the idea just popped in my head, go have a seat sweetie, I'll make you a sandwich."

"Sweetie?"

"Uh....sorry....that must've slipped." 

Jason has a seat at the kitchen as Dick got out the sandwich stuff from the fridge. Jason got an odd feeling from Dick, besides the fact that Dick was currently his Mom. Jason wanted to make sure this was the same Dick.

"Do you remember anything from before you woken up?" 

"Not much, I believe we were out on the town and we had to take a detour which took us that one way where we got jumped."

That confirmed Jason's suspicion, this was definitely the real Dick.

Dick turns around with a finished Sandwich on the plate, he walks over and sets on the table, Dick leans in and Jason can't help but sneak a peek at his cleavage. Jason felt weird, but was just a reaction he had a lot. Dick seats down next to Jason as he eats, Jason enjoys the sandwich, but stops eating.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Dick asks.

Jason felt something was wrong, the more time he spent here doing all these mom and son things the more he started to believe his new reality.

"Dick, we can't can't do this, we need to find a way out."

Dick looked very upset.

"Young man, you better finish that sandwich right now!" 

Jason was taken aback by that, Dick has really seemed to get into the mom role. Jason decides to leave the kitchen, behind him he hears the clacking of high heels on kitchen and then he is immediately snatched up by Mom. Dick takes Jason to his room, Dick puts Jason down but hangs on to his hand. He sits on the bed and pulls Jason towards him and lays him down across his lap, stomach side down. Dick rapidly and firmly smacks Jason on the behind, it was fast and painful Jason had no time to feel the pain of the previous before the next one lands. After a solid minute of spanking, Dick leaves the room locking it behind him, Jason hears the lock click but he is too busy nursing his pain, rubbing his backside helps, but now he has to figure a way out of here.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 Jason gets some from his mom trouble. Decided to make this a part of a theme.

While in bed Jason hears a tapping at his window, it's a darling young girl around his current age with red hair.

"Jason" she says, not the voice but the tone he recognizes...

"Katherine?" Jason asks, but he knows full well who it is.

"Smart boy and naughty by the looks of it, how did you get locked in your room?"

"Dick Grayson.....he's currently not himself...."

"Hang tight, I'm gonna check this place out."

Kathy goes off on her own to do a little recon, the change in her age has done nothing to hinder her abilities. She gets to the kitchen and sees a woman mopping the floor, she looks a bit closer to make sure it's who she thinks it is.

"Dick Grayson, housewife....might be the only good thing about this whole situation." Kathy says to herself.

She climbs back to Jason's window.

"So yeah, you have yourself a fun little problem, we're not going to be able to do anything about it, but I came here with someone who could."

 

A doorbell rings, Dick stops vacuuming the floor to answer it.

"Babs!" he says with glee.

He knows the name, but in his current state he's blissfully unaware of the history he has with her. Barbara is wearing almost the exact same dress as Dick, but purple.

Barbara is not under control of Dr. Scena, she needs to get Dick in his right mind before they can leave the simulation. Dick offers Barbara some tea and the two ladies head to the living room. Barbara doesn't drink any of her tea, she's not sure what this version of Dick is up to. She distracts with a little conversation.

"Is Jason around? I would love to see what he's been up to."

Dick rolls his eyes.

"That little brat, had the nerve to talk back to me, but I showed him what happens to naughty boys who talk back to their mother. Lock him in his room...but enough about him, hows that darling girl of yours, it was Katherine was it?"

 

Hours earlier....

Batgirl and Batwoman have easily dispatched the twisted Dr. Scena and his goons. Batwoman has Dr. Scena by the collar.

"Where are Nightwing and Red Hood, you creep!"

"Over there, but if you take them out of the simulation now, you'll fry their brains! If you want to get them out you'll have to play my game."

Batwoman gets tired of hearing him talk and knocks him out. She heads over to Batgirl, hard at work trying to figure out this twisted system.

"He has these two in some sort of simulation, the roles are a bit odd....Jason....Son.....Dick.....Mom?"

"Sounds like this guy has an odd way of having fun."

"There's something else here too.....Jason is exhibiting normal Brainwave patterns, but Dick.....Dick is not fully aware that he's in a simulation."

"Probably something Dr. Scena did to screw with his mind. Any plans?"

Batgirl continues to type on the console, "We're going to go in there and get them out, I'm creating some avatars for us, we're going to need blend in..."

 

"So uh, if you guys chose to come here why are you the little girl?" Jason asks.

Kathy looks down at her dress, "I chose this, so let's leave it at that."

Jason understands and doesn't say another word.

 

"Well Babs it was a pleasure having you over, but I need to get dinner started."

"Sorry Dick, but we really need to get you out of here."

"Out of where? I don't really understand."

"Dick, none of this is real, you're not an actual mom. It's all a simulation, the doctor has messed with your head-"

"I will not hear this nonsense anymore now please leave, my husband will be home any minute and I need to get dinner ready.

Barbara grabs Dick by the wrist.

"Dick, you have no husband, none of this is-"

Barbara is interrupted by a swift kick from Dick. Barbara is knocked out.

"You sure know how to move in those heels, Dick."

Dick looks over to see Kathy and Jason, ready for a fight.

"More naughty children that need to be punished, I see."

Jason makes the first move, but Dick sees it coming and throws him into the couch.

"You stay there, young man. I'll tan your hide good tonight, young man."

Dick turns to Kathy.

"And you young lady, where is your mother?"

"Screw off, Lady."

"My my, appalling language for such a girl, didn't mother raise you properly?"

Dick starts making his way towards Kathy, she definitely isn't up for taking on Dick in her current from. As Dick goes to grab her, she ties a bit of rip around wrist, Dick is caught off guard by this and Kathy uses the momentum to her advantage, she grabs Dick's other hand and ties both behind her her back.

"Dick won't hold me you little brat!"

"No, but it should keep you busy long enough for what's about to happen next."

Barbara is back up and throws a solid hook to Dick's face knocking him unconscious.

"Quick Kathy, get his feet before he wakes up."

 

It's not long before Dick finally wakes up, Dick no completely released from his mind control wakes up. Dick is tied up and laying on the couch, his wrists and ankles are bound for safety.

"Where am I? I remember a kitchen, a little boy..."

Dick looks down staring at his chest, something not there before.

"Am I a woman?"

Barbara and the kids keep Dick bound up for safety.

"Oh you're awake, how do you feel 'Mrs. Grayson'?"

"Uh, Fine...just not too sure what is going on....Babs?"

"Yep, it's me and we're just making sure it's actually you."

"I assure you it's me, where am I and who are those kids?"

Jason and Kathy step forward, Dick gets a good look at them.

"Jason? Kathy? What's going on? Why are you both children?"

Babara steps forward and explains the whole thing, she feels that Dick is himself and unties him.

"Odd, so Dr. Scena did this to me and Jason and you two came in to get us? How do we get out?"

Barbara starts to think and comes up with a solution, "Well, if this scenario was mean't to simulate a regular household then maybe we should continue being a family and complete the scene. Jason and Kathy you two 'kids' play outside while we 'moms' try a few things to get us out of here."

Barbara smiles and takes Dick by surprise by picking him up off his feet and carrying him upstairs him up stairs. Kathy and Jason look at each other and decide to not say anything more about that. Kathy breaks the silence.

"We may not get another chance, Jason. What do you want to play?

End.


End file.
